


"they're my family"

by caitpaige101



Series: Tumblr Promts [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Liv defenfing her family, M/M, Multi, Protective Robert Sugden, Roblivion, parents evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Based On a prompt: Basically Liv's school is hosting a parents evening and Sandra is away so Aaron goes, being her legal guardian, and Robert joins them. I would like to see the reaction of several people to them like why is her brother here and who is Robert





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelightfulDonuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulDonuts/gifts).



> Just a quick one shot for the Robron fans before the mayhem of October week starts.  
> Also the homophobic bigots in this are shut down quickly because Homophobes are disgusting people.  
> Love who you love :)

**"They're my family!"**

Aaron and Robert were in the back room both doing paper work. Both looking up once in a while to steal quick glances. They heard the door open.

"How was school" Shouted Aaron knowing it would be school

"alright I guess. oh this is for you." she walked over to Aaron and gave him a piece of paper.

He opened it and read it. Parents evening. He always dreaded that while he was at school. he usually tore the letter and threw it in hope no-one would question it.

"What is it Aaron" Robert asked sensing something was wrong

"Parents evening."

"Mr Haylit said I have to go. I told him Mum was away so you have to go."

"Right. When is it."

"Wednesday night."

Both Aaron and Robert looked at each other and said at the same time

"date night!"

Liv nodded and said

"Yeah. I'm sorry Robert but you will have to re-schedule date night"

"ooor I could come with you." He replied looking at Aaron who smiled in response. Glad he didn't have to go alone

"yeah who doesn't dream that their date would be at a school surrounded by children and bored adults" Aaron said sarcastically

* * *

* * *

It was Wednesday and Aaron was dreading it. He kept doing his tie wrong.

"Here let me help." Robert said pulling Aaron close giving him what was intended to be a quick kiss but ended up being deep and long.

"Guys will you hurry up or we'll be late" Liv shouted making the men pull apart

"Come on Aaron." Robert said taking Aaron's hand in his and giving him a small smile

* * *

* * *

When they got to the school it was already in full swing. Parents walking out with mixed expressions some walking in with hoped filled eyes.

Aaron and Robert gave each other quick smiles.

"So who's first" Aaron asked Liv who had the list.

"First is English, Mr Haylit. Then maths with Mrs Skyla."

"Ok to English."

As soon as they got to the classroom they were called in.

"Liv I was worried you wouldn't turn up."

"Well here I am. Also this is Aaron. He's my brother slash legal guardian."

"Right hello sir. Mr Haylit. Liv's English teacher and Tutor"

"hi."

"Oh sorry. who are you." The teacher asked Robert

"Robert Sugden. I'm Aaron's...Partner"

Mr Haylit's face turned shock but it was only for a moment. he shook Roberts hand and then they all sat down and talked about Liv's progress.

* * *

* * *

"Well that went better than expected" Robert said as they left the 3rd teacher they had seen that night

"right Liv how many left."

"Urm.. Just two. Mr fleonce history and Mrs Donty drama"

They made their way over to history and were 10 minutes early for their appointment. They sat there quietly. Aaron was getting tired and rested his head on Roberts shoulders. Their fingers laced together. Liv got out her phone and took a picture only to be interrupted by some kid in her class.

"Liv where are you your parents." he asked

"Oh my mum's away so my brother bought me." she said and cocked her head towards the men

"Why not your dad"

She realised some people didn't know about her dad. If you called him that.

"we don't see him anymore." she stated.

"is your brother gay?"

God sake. Liv forgot how annoying this kid was

"Yes he is so what"

"nothing." she said walking back to his parents. She saw point at her then to Robert and Aaron. The next thing she knows the parents are walking up to her.

"Liv is it" The mother asks

"Yeah what's it to you"

"Is that your brother?" she ask pointing to Aaron

"Yes" She replied pissed off by all the questions

"He shouldn't be allowed to care for you. Him and his.. It's just not right is it Dave"

"No its not honey" The father said

Robert nudged Aaron and pointed towards Liv.

"What's going on." Aaron asked walking to The group alongside Robert. Still Holding hands

"You shouldn't be allowed to look after this young lady. She can't grow up with men like you." The woman shouted at the men

Then it it him. Homophobes. Why don't people get he can't help who he loves.

"Leave him alone!" He heard Liv shout "You don't get to decide what is good for me. Aaron is my brother and he can love who ever he wants."

"Its just not right. Your mother and Father should look after you."

"What my paedophilic father and depressed mother who cant bring herself to get out of bed in the morning. Aaron has taken care of me. Robert took me on when he didn't have to because he loves my brother. Don't you get it they're my family and they're ten times the people you will ever be."

Liv walked over and stood in front of her family. The other mother and father stunned. stood in silence.

"lets go home" she said and both Aaron and Robert agreed.

* * *

When they got home Robert called the take away place and they were all on the sofa .

"Thank you Liv" Aaron spoke up

"For what. Ruining date night"

"Defending us. It meant a lot."

"yeah Liv. seriously thanks. that was brave of you." Robert said

"Well someone needed to. they can't go around saying those things. But I meant it guys. you're my family."

"And you're ours" Aaron said with Robert nodding in agreement.

They spent the night eating pizza and watching movies.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts/ follow me on tumblr  
> cait-p@tumblr.com


End file.
